Can't be mad
by A Smiling Cat
Summary: Kaito and Shinichi had a little argument, but how can they stay away from each other ? They weren't really upset, and it didn't take long to make up. I'm hopeless with titles and summaries, sorry. Shinichi/Kaito


_Okay, now, I officially hit craziness...  
I have absolutely no idea why I wrote this, and especially in english ...  
It's my first_ Kaito x Shinichi _try, I hope I didn't totally mess up with it !_

_**Disclaimer :** Is there one guy here who thinks I own Detective Conan ? Okay, I knew that. Regardless, I must say (write) that no, I do not own Detective Conan.  
The characters and the story belong to Aoyama-sama, who is nice enough to let me play with them !_

* * *

Shinichi woke up this Monday, and wondered what the sounds he could faintly hear from the room next to his were. It took him two seconds to remember that Hattori was sleeping in his guest room and why. He failed to stop a tired sigh from escaping his lips. He came back to Tokyo the last week-end to see his boyfriend, and Hattori came with him because he had something to do, Shinichi couldn't remember what it was, maybe something about Kazuha-chan …

Then, everything had gone wrong for them. Hattori had an appointment with his girlfriend, so Shinichi escorted him to the station, but a murder occurred, and they had spent hours to resolve it. Shinichi really tried to forget that he couldn't go out with Hattori without a murder or two on the way. In the end, Hattori missed his train, and Shinichi totally forgot about his own meeting with Kaito.

Kaito had been acting like a _kid_ about it, in Shinichi's opinion. Okay, it was somehow Shinichi who had forgotten to meet with his boyfriend, but it was not like he had a choice. If the murderer had asked Shinichi about it, he would have said something about how priceless was a life and that murder was _never _the good answer to whatever the problem was. But nobody asked him. Kaito _couldn't think_ that Shinichi could see a murder and just walk away, letting it unavenged. That was not how Shinichi saw his job as a Detective.

Sometimes, Shinichi wondered why he stayed with his boyfriend, who was almost all his contrary, especially about the sides of the Law where they used to stay before Kid destroyed a really expansive jewel. But he had learnt long ago (when he started dating the thief) that no logical answer was needed. He loved his Kaito, even if he couldn't exactly explain it to the world.

When they finally managed to reach Osaka, where they both lived, Kazuha yelled a lot, and Hattori chose to stay at Shinichi's apartment, although his place was only fifty meters farther from the station. But they had a rough day, and all they wanted was to speak with a _friend_ (and not a shouting one) and go to bed.

None of them had to go until afternoon, and it was quite late when they woke up. Shinichi made an edible breakfast and called for Hattori to come if he wanted to eat. Shinichi and Hattori loved coffee, so Shinichi went in the kitchen to make more, and when he came back, he found Kaito (who had used the spare key he gave him two months ago) glaring at Hattori, who looked rather surprised.

" **Kaito ?!**' Shinichi hardly managed to make his voice sound composed.

" **Shinichi.**' Kaito responded in his perfectly calm tone.

" **What are you doing here ?**'

" **I was going to ask you the same question… about him.**' He indicated Hattori.

Shinichi suddenly noticed that Hattori and he were only wearing their pants, because the night had been rather warm, and that Kaito watched them with false detachment.

" **He argued with Kazuha-chan last night. I had a spare room.**' Shinichi forced his voice to stay indifferent, and he was quite successful. '**Now, what are you doing here ? I thought you were in Tokyo.**'

" **I wanted to apologize.**'

These four words made Shinichi freeze. He didn't expect that.

Hattori chose this moment to speak in.

" **Kudô, who's he ? I didn't know you had a brother.**'

" **He's not my brother !**' Shinichi and Kaito both exclaimed. Then they cast a glance at each other and shook their heads at the thought of them being brothers.

Hattori's gaze went between them for some time, but Shinichi and Kaito were too busy searching answers in each other's eyes to notice. Finally, they simultaneously looked away and murmured together.  
"**I'm sorry.**'

If Hattori was surprised to hear Shinichi apologize, the later didn't notice. Actually, the two boys seemed to have forgotten everything about the Osakan boy, and looked like they were trying telepathy. Shinichi was the first one who came back to natural speaking.

" **I'm sorry for having forgotten our meeting yesterday.**'

" **I'm sorry for having responded like I did. I know you can't even remember your own birthday and I believe a murder can make you forget about meeting me. But I don't like the fact that you can't go out without a case peeping out.**'

" **I can go out without a case appearing !**' Shinichi tried to reply.

Kaito didn't seem to agree, though, and he wasted no time to make sure Shinichi understands his point.

" **Yes, when you are with me ! But I can't stay with you all time – and believe me I regret it – and murders seem to follow you.**'

Shinichi tried to find something to respond at that, but failed. Kaito was right: cases – and especially murders – seemed to appear out of nowhere around him when Kaito was not nearby. Shinichi had always thought that he had a really bad luck, but it allowed him to send bad guys in jail and he – sort of – liked these mysteries. However, lately, he found his murder-magnetism rather depressing.

" **Okay … Maybe you're right.**' Shinichi admitted. '**And I promise I will try to not forget our dates.**' He chose to pass over the shocked gasp he heard from Hattori. '**Even if a murder happens right in front of me.**'

" **You think you can do that ?**' Kaito asked, teasingly.

" **I can try.**'

He was rewarded by the bright smile which appeared on Kaito's face.

" **Well, now that we have that fixed, how about we catch up our missed date ? I know you don't have class this morning … And neither do I.**'

Kaito put up his best smile as he spoke, and Shinichi knew it was over. He could never resist to Kaito, no matter what the other asked. And it really seemed a good idea, after all. He took his lover's hand and led them towards his bedroom. Before closing the door, he remembered his friend, and poked his head out of the room while grinning to Hattori.

" **Maybe you should go and meet with Kazuha-chan. Anyway, when you leave, make sure that you close behind you. Bye !**'

With that, he closed his own door, leaving a rather puzzled Hattori behind. But he didn't have time to think about it. He quickly felt his boyfriend's arms around his waist and, shortly after, lips were on his.

" **I love you.**' Kaito said in his ear when he pulled back.

" **You know I love you too.**' Shinichi answered softly, before being pulled onto his bed.

* * *

Ending notes :  
_Okay ... Now I'm really wondering about_ where on Earth my sanity (or what was left on it) is right now_, because I'm pretty sure it's not with me !  
Anyway, thanks for reading until the end.  
Maybe it's because DC french fandom doesn't afford KaiShin stories and all the ones I read were english ones ... But it's the first time an idea showed up in english in my head !  
So, as I said, I don't speak (or write, in this case) English on a natural basis, and it was also my first_ Kaito x Shinichi_. Please be nice and leave me a little review ! ^^  
I'm learning, so I'm okay with critics !  
(But if you can stay simple in your commentary, I may not need a translator. ^^)  
Thank you !  
_


End file.
